Love in Wait
by vanity.chic
Summary: Ang pagbabalik nina Domyouji Tsukasa at Makino Tsukushi. Malampasan kaya nila ang mga humahadlang sa kanilang pagiibigan?


"NAKAKAINIS KA TALAGA! WALANG HIYA KA DOMYOUJI!" Sumigaw ako na para bang wala nang bukas. Ibinuhos ko ang lahat ng sama ng loob na nararamdaman ko sa mga salitang 'yon.

"Nag-away na naman kayo?" Nagulat ako kay Rui. Tiningnan ko siya sa may hagdanan at doon ay tumayo siya na para bang kakagising niya lang. Sinara niya ang librong hawak-hawak niya at kinausap muli ako. "Anong nangyari?"

"Ah-eh" Humarap ako sa hagdanan na magtutungo sa pinto.

Lumapit siya sa'kin at nagkaroon kami ng "eye-toeye" contact.

"Wala. Si-sige ha." Dederetso na sana ako nung hinawakan niya yung kamay ko.

"Ano ba talaga kasi nangyari?"

"Umm.. Aalis na ako.. Pa-uwi na ako eh.. Sige.."

Tumakbo ako at sinara yung pinto. Phew!

"Oh? Anong ginawa mo diyan?"

Nagulat naman ako kay Domyouji. Sa ganitong panahon, dapat ay hindi na siya nanggugulat. Hindi niya ba nakikita na mukha akong kinakabahan?

Lumakad lang ako na parang hindi ko siya nakita. Dere-deretso dahil nga magkagalit kami. Ayaw ko siyang kausapin. Sumasama pakiramdam ko kapag nakikipag-usap ako sa kanya eh.

Naglalakad ako papunta sa tindahan nila Ma'am Okami nang may humarang sa'kin na isang babae- magandang babae. Maputi, matangkad. Mukha nga siyan "model" at sa tingin ko ay nanggaling siya sa isang mayamang pamilya.

"Ikaw ba si Makino Tsukushi?"

"Ah.. eh.. ako nga.."

Kinunan niya ako ng litrato. "TEKA.." Umalis na siya. Hindi ko siya kilala pero.. parang nakita ko na siya.

Nakaalis na siya. Tumakbo. Nakooo! Sino ba 'yun? Baka bukas malaman ko pinaghahahanap na ako ng mga pulis! Jusko. Pumasok na ako at nagbihis sa tindahan.

"Alam mo Yuuki, parang nakita ko na siya eh. Ewan ko ba.."

"Baka naman nakasalubong mo na siya?"

"Hmm. Baka nga."

Inisip ko kung sino ba siya talaga. Kung saan ko nga ba siya nakita, kung nakita ko na ba talaga o di kaya'y sa panaginip ko lang siya nakita. Pero teka nga, bakit ko naman siya mapapaniginipan? Imposible. Sino ba talaga siya?

"Alam ko na!"

"Anong alam mo na?"

"Alam ko na kung saan ko siya nakita!"

"Oh. Saan?"

"Siya 'yung babaeng hinuli dati ng pulis.. napagbintangan ata siyang nagnakaw eh."

"Hinuli ng pulis? Nagnakaw? Eh bakit? Sabi mo, mukha siyang mayaman."

"Ewan ko. Basta!"

May pumasok sa tindahan ni Okami-san.

"Makino Tsukushi.."

Tiningnan ko kung sino yung tumawag sa pangalan ko. Naka-sombrero siya kaya di ko masyado nakita 'yung mukha. Marami siyang mga kasama, mga lalaki- Mrs. Domyouji?!

Nag-bow ako sa harap niya. Lumapit siya sa'kin,

"Nakikipag-date ka bas a anak kong si Tsukasa?" Matulis yung tingin niya sa'kin, nakangiti ngunit alam kong isa itong hindi magandang ngiti. Tiningnan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Sumagot ka."

"Ahh.. Hindi ho.."

"Siguraduhin mo lang. Ayoko ng katulad mo."

Umalis na siya. Naka-bow pa rin ako. Wala naman sa'kin yun, e di wag akong makikipagkita sa kanya. Problema bay un? At saka, saang lupalop ba ng Japan niya nakuha 'yun? Hindi ako nakikipag-date sa kanyang mahanging anak. Kaya wala siyang aalalahanin. Wala akong paki at koneksiyon sa pinakamahangin na lalaki sa buong Eitoku. O sa buong Japan.

ring

…sana lang, wala talaga.

"Bakit ka tumawag?"

"Mag-date tayo bukas!"

"Eh? Ayoko nga! Di ako sasama sa'yo! Tska isa pa…"

"BASTA! Susunduin kita diyan sa tindahan ni Okami!"

"Uhh.. hindi.." 

Bago ko pa masabi yung rason ko, naputol na ang pag-uusap namin. KAHIT KELAN TALAGA! Ayoko.. di ako pupunta bukas. Di ako alagad niya para sumunod sa kanya! _ayoko.._ Hindi pwede.

"Ohh, sino yung tumawag?"

Lumapit sa'kin si Yuki.

"Uhh, si.."

"Si Domyouji-san?" Tumingin siya sa'kin na parang nag-aalala na natutuwa.

"Ahh. Oo! Pero hindi ako sasama sa kanya!"

"Sasama saan?"

Bumalik na ako sa trabaho,

"May isa akong lalaking inibig noon…" Sabat ni Okami-san. Haay. Ayan na naman siya. Magsisimulang mag-kwento tungkol sa buhay pag-ibig niya.

"….isa siyang mahanging mayaman na lalaki, walang pinapansin.. hanggang dumating ako sa buhay niya.."

"Huh?" Sumabat si Yuki. Di niya ata nakuha.

"….pinilit niyang magbago para sa'kin, at noon.. tanging ako lamang ang nakakaintindi sa kanyang mahanging ugali.." Tumingala, tumingin sa pinto, at nagsalita muli.

"Sa una, di ko sinabi ang tunay kong nararamdaman… sa huli, ako din ang nag-sisi."

Humarap siya sa'ming dalawa ni Yuki.

"..kaya kayo, wag niyong tutularan ang pagkakamaling nagawa ko noon. Kung mahal niyo, sabihin niyo. Bago pa mahuli ang lahat."

"Anong nangyari?"

"…Nagpakasal siya sa itinakdang babae ng mgaulang niya.."

"Ang lungkot naman nun."

"Malungkot talaga.Kaya iwasan niyong maging ganun."

Natamaan ako, di ko alam. Tumama sa'kin pero parang hindi ko naintindihan kung bakit nasapul ako dun sa mga sinabi ni Ma'am Okami. Kay Rui? Ahh, hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon.


End file.
